The Shimmering Rose
by ckendall25
Summary: 16 year old Kyra Mayton discovers she is a mutant, so attempts to flee to Xaiver's Institute. But she is side tracked, and meets a whole new cast of interesting mutant teenagers. But she must realise her destiny, to save the mutant population...
1. Dangerous Discoveries

**AN**: This story is set in an alternate universe to the X-Men movies. I've created an entire cast of new mutant characters and this is just one story concerning a particular character of mine. Please read and review and enjoy!

(I do not own the X-Men or any of Marvel's characters mentioned in this fanfic, only the characters I have created).

* * *

Kyra Mayton was late.

She was late because her mother had another argument with her stepfather and took at least five minutes to immigrate to the car therefore costing Kyra the first ten minutes of history class and that ten minutes could mean the difference between freedom and the next two periods in detention. Therefore, she was late.

Situations like this really frustrated Kyra, her stepfather was expecting an A from this class and turning up late like this did not exactly help the situation at all. She was running down the school corridor, Billabong bag swinging dangerously from one shoulder, her books and notes held loosely to her chest and her violet shrug hanging scruffily from her forearms. A sweat was also raising from her forehead making her grunt tiredly.

Swinging around the next corner, Kyra sighed loudly then bravely opened the first door to her left with a free elbow.

"...correct Emily. Could anyone tell -" Mr Gravley paused as his beady little eyes swept to the flustered teen stood transfixed at the doorway. Kyra looked instinctively down, feeling her cheeks burn wildly. Strands of her blonde hair fell across her shrug. A few of the girls sniggered and whispered something Kyra couldn't hear making her blush a violent shade of magenta.

"Ah ha. Miss Mayton. It's my utmost pleasure for you to join us today. Please, by all means, take a seat." Mr. Gravley hissed, his snaky voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mr. Gravley, I'm really sorry, I mean me and my mom we got held up and -"

"Me and my mom got held up!" Mr. Gravley mimicked, in a high and simply humourless tone. "Save it Miss Mayton. I don't wish to hear you're excuses sit, now!"

Kyra immediately obeyed, bowing her head even further. She closed the door and took her seat to a ripple of talk amongst her classmates. She could feel, like piercing lasers, every single pair of eyes upon her whilst Mr. Gravley observed her like a preying lion would a grazing antelope.

"Miss Mayton would you like to answer my question?" Kyra nodded meekly as her teacher scratched his head thoughtfully and pulled the most grotesque expression which everybody assumed was a smile. "Ah, now, whom was the political advisor to President Abraham Lincoln while he was in power as possibly America's most successful president?"

Kyra knew, for one thing, that she didn't know the answer and this infuriating fact really played like a charm on Mr. Gravley's twisted face. Kyra narrowed her eyes and pasted an expression of deep thought.

"I -" Mr. Gravley raised his eyebrows as if he actually contemplated on the teen knowing the answer, "have no idea."

Mr. Gravley grinned, his rounded glasses glimmering in the sunlight, his eyes bright like burning coals. "Tut tut Miss Mayton. I think that's a detention tonight. Here, straight after school."

The class sniggered as Kyra felt a scrunched up paper ball bounce off the back of her head. She sighed and rapidly wiped her forehead, as Mr. Gravley, oblivious to Ashleen Bigg's launching of the paper ball, turned to the blackboard. Kyra, defeated and irritated, placed her bag on the floor and opened her history book to last nights studying pages.

* * *

"I absolutely hate Mr. Gravley. In fact, I don't hate him, I despise him." Kyra snarled, attacking her macaroni cheese.

She had recovered from her history teachers slow and painful torture for the rest of the period and was the first out of the class without a backward glance when the bell rung signalling the next period was to start. But she spoke true words, out of all of her teachers, she really did despise that short, balding, bespectacled -

"Kyra! Calm down!" Andy Martellis reassured, pulling away Kyra's plate to avoid more ejection of her lunch. "Okay, so he's extremely screwed up on the whole, torturing tenth graders but so what? Just ignore him, okay? Or even better, skip his class."

Kyra snorted. "You must be kidding. My stepdad would kill me and I mean literally kill me. Decapitation and all..."

"Pah," Andy sighed, eyeing Alicia Colbert as she strutted past, "if he wanted life in prison and all the lovely quirks to go along with it, I doubt he'd even touch you."

"Okay, now you're kidding. You don't even know him like I do," Kyra shivered, "he's capable of more than you think Andy."

"Hey there losers." Came a snide voice to Kyra's right. She rolled her eyes and turned to her side.

Stood with her hands on her hips and surrounded by the usual posse of prim plastics, was Ashleen Bigg, Kyra's self declared enemy. Andy took a sip from his coke and sighed tediously.

"Get lost Ashleen we can't be bothered with your pathetic insults and oh so charming attitude to the basics of life." Andy said. Ashleen giggled girlishly then swung her long curtain of brown hair behind her shoulder. She advanced by a few steps, every eye on her, then crouched to Andy's eye level.

"Personally, Andy, I believe that my 'charming attitude to the basics of life' is quite accurate therefore I suggest the next time you try to insult me, please do it with a little more," she picked up Kyra's bottle of orange juice and tipped the contents all down Andy's head and face, "Oomph."

Andy gasped and stood to his feet, his eyes piercing through Ashleen's. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Kyra jumped to her feet and stood between her best friend and Ashleen. "Alright Ashleen you've gone too far, just leave."

"Not until I've said what I need to," Ashleen hissed, eyeing Kyra nastily. "I see you've actually decided to stand up to me. Care to take this a little further?"

Kyra's heart began to beat in her chest as she stared right back into Ashleen's narrowed, misty eyes. She could feel an energy pulse through her fingertips...'No,' she thought, 'not now...'

"I thought not," Ashleen smirked and with that she rapidly raised her left hand to strike, but Kyra's blossoming mutation reacted faster. From within her hands and arms a shimmering fuchsia coloured shield erupted outward in the millisecond before Ashleen struck. The shield rippled in front of a bewildered Kyra overturning the wooden bench they were sat at and launching Ashleen six feet backwards, crashing into her group of screaming friends. The shield slithered into nothing as quick as it had come.

Kyra fell to her knees and stared at her hands, horrified. Andy scrambled away, running up into the school entrance, screaming for help. What happened next came as a massive blur to the shocked teenager. Ashleen was helped to her feet by the large crowd of students which had gathered around the scene all shouting and yelling. Ashleen was screaming something Kyra couldn't hear due to the deafening sound of blood pumping in her ears, but she lip read it was something like 'freak.' And that was when Kyra realised what had happened.

It was her mutation, why did it happen here? It had happened before, once before, but here? She slowly stood to her feet and looked around at the large circle of faces sneering and leering at her. Kyra stood shakily to her feet, pushed past a few gathered people and grabbed her bag. With one last glance to an outraged Ashleen, Kyra ran through the swarming people, tears streaming down her face. She ran across the courtyard, heads swivelling in her direction, people whispering and talking. She ran to the toilets, pushed the door open and sealed herself within a cubicle.

* * *

Kyra slowly opened the door of her house and slipped inside.

Her eyes stung and were red and her cheeks were sticky from the ridiculously large amount of tears she had cried over the past three hours. Kyra placed down her bag next to the shoe rack down the small hallway then listened carefully for any sign that her parents were at home.

"Kyra?"

The teen jumped. It was Jason, her stepfather. She dreaded coming home some afternoons and this afternoon she was petrified. Principal Berkeley had negotiated her out of the toilets and she was taken to his office then suspended. Kyra knew it was partly to do with her being a mutant, it had to be. But she had also damaged school property, and her principal wasn't happy. By the time she had walked from his office sobbing, school had ended and she took the hellish ride home on the school bus.

Kyra inhaled deeply then walked through into the living room. Her stepfather was sat with his back to her on his armchair, watching the almost inaudible television. Just the tone of Jason's voice indicated to the teen that she was in serious trouble and the atmosphere was as tense as the final as American Idol. Wow, Kyra silently said, I really love that show.

"So, you're a freak." Jason said, turning to face his stepdaughter. His face was grave, yet shaded with disappointment, an expression that increased the ashamed factor to Kyra by around a hundred percent. "I see and now you're suspended. I really hope your happy."

There was an awful silence, punctuated slightly by the noises of cranes and machinery on the documentary on TV. Kyra looked guiltily to her feet then glanced back up. Jason had rose from his seat and was looking out of the window.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it too happen. It's happened once before I swear. I didn't even think it was true."

Jason turned. "Save the apologies Kyra. All I wanted was for you to do well, and now this. Why? Why have you screwed your chance for education?"

"I – look, I -"

Without sudden warning, Jason ran forward and grabbed Kyra's neck shoving her into the wall. Kyra's eyes flitted over her stepfather's which were alight with anger like flaming coals.

"You stupid, little, bitch! Look what's happened and you're one of them! A damn mutant! I don't want you here at all," spat Jason, "so pack your stuff and get the hell out."

Kyra could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as her stepfather loosened his grip then let go and slumped back to his seat. Kyra began coughing loudly, gasping for air. She turned on her heel and ran to the hallway then bolted up the stairs. She couldn't believe it, she was a mutant. There was always that nagging thought in the back of her head but always denied it. There was so much bad media surrounding mutants, and she did not want to be a part of that.

Kyra pushed open her bedroom door and sat on the bed, tears now cascading once again down her face. She had to go and get away, do something at least and she didn't know what her stepfather would do to her if he stayed. That was the first time he had ever grabbed her and she was terrified. His eyes, his piercing eyes... But where would she go? A place where she would be accepted. Like a sudden light bulb had lit above her head, she thought. The institute up state...Xaiver's Institute! That was up state in Westchester and there were trains running every half hour. They specialised in mutants, it was a school for them.

Kyra smiled, the first in a long time, and thought. Maybe she would be safe there and no-one would care if she was a mutant or not. The teen reached over to her bedside table and overturned her little piggy bank. Luckily, she still had some birthday money left, around fifty dollars she quickly counted. If she wasn't welcome in her own home then she would go, to a place where she could be accepted.


	2. Fights and Flees

Please Read and Review!! Thankyou!!

* * *

Kyra sniffed and placed her packed bag at the foot of the stairs, her heart was thumping madly once again in her chest.

Her mother had returned home just an hour ago, right after she had emptied her piggy bank. Kyra also heard more unfamiliar voices, there were more people here. She wiped her eyes, from sobbing once more whilst she packed away photographs of herself and Andy, and rubbed her temples, she had a stupidly killer headache...

"Kyra?" The teen jumped in surprise at her stepfather's stern voice from the living room. "In here. Now." Kyra took a deep breath and pushed open the wooden door to the living room.

Kyra's mother was sat on the sofa her head in her heads, sobbing quietly. Two policemen were stood by the window, their faces grave as Kyra's wide terrified eyes swept the room. Jason was sat on his chair, as he turned slowly to look at his stepdaughter.

"Kyra, would you care to explain to the officers here what you did today?" Jason asked, his voice trembled with suppressed anger. Kyra's eyes welled up with tears once more. What was going to happen to her? Why – why were the police here? Did Ashleen press charges? Her stomach flipped.

"Well, this dinnertime, at school, a girl – Ashleen Bigg – was being nasty to my friend Andy. I was just defending him, I mean I stood up and I told her to back off because she tipped my drink over his head and then she moved to hit me and I felt this power, then it happened -"

One of the officers, a woman, raised her left hand, silencing the blurting teenager. "Okay Miss Mayton that will do. But Miss Bigg has decided to press charges, you do realise she sprained her ankle when she – she was attacked?"

Her ankle... "But she seemed fine! I mean she was helped to her feet okay, I think -"

"Look!" Jason yelled, jumping to his feet, "the point is you stupid brat you hurt somebody with your freak powers and you could be sent to a juvenile prison for it! Don't you understand?"

The female officer took a step forward, her right hand cautiously edging to her bottle of pepper spray to the back of her belt. "Alright Mister King please calm down."

But Jason made for Kyra, his right hand raised as the teen recoiled into the corner her arms raised. The officer leapt forward but Kyra's mother reached her husband first. She grabbed Jason's raised arm and pulled it back viciously screaming in rage as she did so. With an excruciating sound like a gun shot, Jason's arm broke making him yell in agony. Within the split second before Edie King was apprehended by the second officer she glanced to her sobbing daughter.

"Go, Kyra, go!" Edie yelled, her eyes alight, tears streaking her face. Kyra shook her head in denial yet fled to her left and bolted from the room.

The teen slammed the living room door shut and listened in horror as her mother yelled in frustration and battled furiously with the officers and her husband all of whom grunted and exclaimed. Kyra rapidly swiped up her bag and ran for the door. She wrenched it open and fled down the street, heads turned in her direction as the teen ran in the humid New York night.

* * *

Kyra shuddered. It had been two hours since she fled home and the events replayed themselves like a horrific film over and over in her mind. And she still had that killer headache...

It was nightfall now and she had ran toward downtown, near her Aunt Ruth's apartment, although she had doubts any member of her family would want to see her. Luckily she wasn't apprehended by the law, although now an official fugitive her mother must have put up a fight to let her get away like she did. Kyra then suddenly saw her mother's face flash within her mind. Her desperate expression and her anger to hurt her husband...

A man approached Kyra, she looked up, alerted, but it was just a stranger passing by on the street. The young teen would flick her head up at the bright headlights of a passing car or twitch when any sudden movement happened close by. Had her deranged stepfather done this to her? A flood of anger washed down the teen, making her scowl at the thought of Jason King.

"Excuse me Miss."

Kyra whirled around and dropped her bag in surprise, her arms instinctively raised above her head. A kind faced woman stared back, her face creased in worry.

"I'm sorry to alert you miss but I've seen you wander down this street for half an hour now. I live just across the road there, above the electronics shop and I thought you looked a little lost." The woman said, a bush of tight blonde curls enveloped her round rosy face.

"I'm not," Kyra lowered her arms cautiously, "lost. I'm fine, my Aunt Ruth's is two blocks away."

The woman's face seemed slightly crestfallen. "But, aren't you the girl from the news? The one who has run away from home after exposing herself?"

Kyra felt her stomach plummet. She was on the news? For how long? It had only been – well, Kyra didn't know she had wandered the streets of New York in such a state she hadn't even noticed the time or what had happened in her absence since fleeing her home.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." Kyra lied, grabbing her bag and turning on her heel. The woman started after her.

"Wait, Kyra, isn't it? I know what -"

"I don't know what you're talking about and how you know my name -"

"I know what's happened to you. I know what it feels like trust me, I know you're a mutant!" The woman cried.

Kyra stopped dead in her tracks and slowly revolved on the spot, thunder struck. "What, did you just say?"

"I said," the woman took a few steps forward so only the terrified teen could hear her words, "I know you're a mutant. I can help." The woman's eyes glittered in the light from the overhead lamppost. They were of a beautiful sea blue colour, a colour which made Kyra believe, for just a fraction of a second, that all of her problems were extinct.

Kyra shiftily moved her eyes away from the woman's and she turned, without word, and started down the street. The woman yelled in objection and cried something Kyra couldn't hear over the screaming wails of the three police cruisers speeding toward the oblivious teen. It wasn't until Kyra stopped once more in her tracks to the gruff commands of the officers did she realised just how much trouble she was in.

"You, girl! Turn around slowly with your hands above your head! Don't try anything as we're armed and shall shoot upon imminent signs of threat, okay?" One officer shouted, his words reverberating in Kyra's head as she began to shake in fear.

"Kyra! Kyra!"

"Get back ma'am whilst we deal with this! Now!" Another officer commanded, to a struggle. Kyra closed her eyes for a fraction of a second then turned, opening them after she took a deep long breath. Stood just off the pavement, were five police officers, their guns raised in the classic ready to fire pose. The sixth was wrestling with the woman, whom shrieked and struggled to get to Kyra. The teen didn't understand, why was she trying to protect her -?

"Put your hands above your head, now!" The officer commanded, his eyes narrowed, a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. They hadn't ever encountered a mutant before, and this officer had no idea what the girl was capable of...

"Kyra! Whatever you do, do not go with them, please! Resist, save yourself!" The woman yelled, as the officer successfully managed to cuff her and slam her to the ground.

Kyra couldn't move. She was paralysed with fear, five handguns pointed to you wasn't the norm for a sixteen year old to encounter every day. If she did conform, where would she be taken? Was the woman right? Should she resist?

The officer took a threatening step forward to which Kyra moved a step back to. The officer replaced his gun back into its holster and moved quickly forward, sighing then rolling his eyes.

"Alright Miss. You seem harmless okay? I'm just gonna take you gently and place you in the cruiser okay? Jeez, and the Chief was pissed off about some blonde haired little girl," the officer sighed. But as the officer reached for Kyra's arm, she felt a sudden burst of fear and her power manifested once more.

The rose coloured shield emitted rapidly from her entire body as she raised her arms in defence. The shield burst around her body and shattered the window loudly behind her then expanded forward and sent the bewildered officer flying backwards into him comrades. He screamed in fury as the five officers collapsed in a heap on the road.

The shield burst further and further until it sent the wrestling officer and the woman rolling painfully down the pavement, colliding into fleeing passengers. The shield smashed into six nearby parked cars and sent the vehicles skidding across the road, causing passing cars and buses to screech to a halt.

Kyra gasped. She could feel the energy drain out of her fraction by fraction, second after second, until her head began to spin. The last thing Kyra visually registered was the rose coloured shield shimmering under the crippled lampposts then she collapsed, her vision completely failing...


	3. Old Plotting, New Beginnings

The darkened figure swept across the dark chamber, cloak rippling at the figure's thick heeled black boots.

Small torches hung around the room, casting an eerie glow upon the hunched and snivelling person sat on the shimmering high chair. The darkened figure came to an abrupt halt before the snivelling other, a good five feet between the pairing.

"My Master," the darkened figure hissed, it's voice a mere whisper, barely audible in the large stone chamber, "I have come bearing news..."

The snivelling of the other ceased and it peered leeringly upwards to it's informative. Stringy grey hair fell from some crevice within the hood, and two blazing violet coloured eyes shone in the near darkness.

"What is the news..?"

The darkened figure bowed, then stood, and pulled back its hood. Shimmering fiery orange hair illuminated the chamber, making the other squint somewhat. The teenager had sharp, cunning features, thin lips, narrowed eyes and arched eyebrows. A small smirk was pasted upon his face.

"My Master, _they,_" he emphasised the word with apparent disgust, "are branching in new mutants. They are training, a new team."

The other raised its seemingly invisible eyebrows. He thought instantly why, to help protect the vermin most likely...

The teenager continued with surprise after the unsettling silence. "I have discovered they have also shipped in a new counsellor. Jason Warner. The power charger, the one we attempted to recruit.."

The other laughed heartily. A laugh with no trace of hilarity within it. He signalled with a nod of head for the teenager to continue.

The teenager shivered. "I have also noticed a girl on the local news bulletins. She exposed herself as a mutant days ago at her high school. She has the power to repel, it was branded on the report. I believe she could be of high value to us Master."

"It seems so, Khaos. Maybe your next assignment is to retrieve her. In the meantime I intent to formulate a plan of action. I desire this world, and everything within it, as you so very well know..." The other cracked its spindly white fingers. Once more, the teenager suppressed a visible shiver, but failed.

"I see Master. But it is _him. _You know Master he shall intent to thwart whatever we attempt to do."

"You are correct Khaos. I need more and more fresh ones. You know what you have to do. Soon enough I shall have what I desire." The other said, a hint of finality within it's voice. Khaos bowed once more then turned on his heel and swept from the room, the other's violently glowing eyes boring into Khaos' back as he went.

* * *

All Kyra could hear was silence, being the loudest noise to the teenager. She couldn't see anything either, but she silently branded that to her eyes being obviously closed. She also had a killer headache still...

But now she could hear something. Talking, as if it was across a large hallway or spacious room, and very far away. It was fast and she couldn't make out a word what was being said. This frustrated Kyra, she was growing more curious by the seconds that felt like hours as she laid there, all eyes closed and frustrated. Now it was getting louder, the talking. And more clearer. She could make out the words, amongst the rapid talking still, "odd", "Nika", and "nut job".

Kyra frowned. Now she was getting annoyed.

"Hey!" This shot through her like a bullet and she was pulled back to consciousness. She gasped slightly and opened her eyes by a fraction. It was bright, that's what Kyra first registered, so she closed her eyes again. And now she could hear everything as clear as day.

"She's so awake. She just opened her eyes, I'm sure. Nika, you saw her right?"

"Damn right I saw her, she's weak. And lazy."

Someone laughed, which made Kyra grunt and screw up her eyes.

"Wow, she made an audible noise. And a face. This is the best we've got out of her in days."

Kyra only had to hear the word days, and she bolted upright, panting, and opened her eyes. Three teenage girls were stood at the foot of her bed, their faces all portraits of shock. One of the girls was tall and thin, and had a black, bob styled haircut. The girl to her right was short with a familiarly rounded, kindly face, and had a bush of red ringlets enveloping her face. The last of the trio had a beanie hat on, with just two curtains of long, sleek, mousy brown hair at either side of her pointed and moody face.

Kyra swallowed, she could feel her heart beat fast in her chest. "Where am I?" She blurted.

The short girl with the busy hair smiled widely. "You're safe, there's no need to pani -"

"I don't care if I'm safe or not, where am I?!" Kyra yelled, panic now coursing through her. It all flooded back. Her stepfather, her mother...running away, the woman! And the police!

The tall girl glared at Kyra. "Stop, panicking. You're above that electronic shop you saw, if you can remember it. Everything is going to be fine." The girl insisted, her eyes sparkling, an essence of pure golden light surrounded her irises. Kyra immediately felt the panic drain from her, she didn't know how, it was the girl's eyes...

Kyra bowed her head and could feel the tears coming. She didn't know what to do, who to turn to. All she knew was that she needed to leave, and get to Xavier's.

"Look," Kyra sniffed, "I don't know how I got here, but I need to leave. I'm wanted. The police tried to get me and I'm scared. Either you let me go, or if not, I'll make you." Kyra knew her pathetic threat wouldn't scare anyone, but at least she attempted to.

"It's okay Kyra, no one is going to force you to do anything." A familiar voice said. Kyra looked to her right and saw the woman from the street, she was smiling just like the girl at the foot of her bed.

"It's you," Kyra whispered.

"I think," the woman softly said, "it is about time I introduce myself. My name is Elisa Govern and this," she indicated to the rosy faced girl, "is my daughter Tamara. The tall girl to Tamara's right is Annika Blake and the girl to Tamara's left is Stacy Miles."

Kyra looked at each girl as Elisa informed her of their names. What was this place? She turned to Elisa. "Why – why, did you bring me here?"

"Girls," Elisa said, her softened features turning authoritative as the trio shuffled from the room, Annika sparing Kyra a shifty backwards glance. Elisa came forward and sat on the end of the bed. Kyra brought her legs up to her chin, the soft duvet folding up above her eyes nearly.

"After you emitted your power Kyra, the police you repelled called for a lot of backup." Elisa's face turned suddenly grave. "I managed to fight the SWAT team off with my telekinetic powers but they kept coming, I needed to protect you. There was a news crew swarming all over the scene. I though we were done for Kyra. That, or at least we would be taken in and locked well away. But my own secondary mutant power blossomed and I somehow managed to teleport us away. Here."

Kyra's head swam with questions. She was a mutant...the teen felt a flood of relief somewhat, at least she was with people like herself.

"After I teleported us I laid you here, to rest and recover, and so you have been for two days now. We all thought you were in a coma. But due to your excessive snoring," Kyra blushed a brilliant shade of magenta, "we figured you were just in a long, deep, sleep." Elisa smiled widely once more at this, her rosy cheeks shining slightly in the overhead light.

She could only utter one word in astonishment. "Thanks."

Elisa nodded. "This, is my home above the electronics shop. It may not seem much but I also house other mutant runaways like yourself. Only a few however, but at least they are safe." Elisa registered Kyra's grin. "I suppose you could say its like Xavier's, bar the leather suits and large space planes."

Kyra chuckled. She was going to like it here. But she thought..."Why do you do this? Like, help and house other mutant kids?"

"I do it, because I think that anyone, no matter who they are, deserve somewhere to stay and feel safe. It's a basic human right." Elisa simply said. This is amazing, she's such a decent person, Kyra silently said. The teen looked wearily around. Beside the bed was a side table with a neat little lamp. There was a large wooden wardrobe in the far left corner, a cosy little landscape painting of rolling hills and a forest beside it, and a desk and chair behind Elisa underneath a lace curtained window.

But through all the hospitality and welcome she had been offered, Kyra still felt the tug of fear in the pit of her stomach, she needed to ask. "But, what about the police? Do they know where we went? And my mom, do you know what's happened to her?"

"The police have no idea where we have gone. I know it's wrong to keep you here, as a wanted fugitive I'm afraid to say, but this is where you need to be, safe. And about your mother, I'm sorry but I have no news on her." Elisa said, sadly. Kyra understood plainly. She needed to know about her mother, even if it meant her being arrested.

"Look," Kyra said, "I need to go and find my mom. Anything could have happened to her, she tried to protect me and I can't stay here knowing she maybe in trouble." The teen swung her legs out of the bed and stood, glancing down at the ashen faced Elisa, who stood up rapidly as well.

"Kyra you mustn't go! The police will find you and no doubt take you away! For years runaway mutant teenagers such as yourself have completely disappeared, you're now my responsibility Kyra!" Elisa pleaded. But the teen saw no sense, her overwhelming love for her mother spurred her on by the second to find her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so grateful I really am. But my mom, I need to know if she's safe or not." Kyra turned on her heel and made for the door, but Elisa bounded before her with surprising speed.

"Kyra I am no longer asking you to stay. You have to. You don't realise what they do to teenagers like yourself." Her wide eyes stared into Kyra's. "Please."

Kyra thought on it for a second. She was scared by Elisa's words, after revealing who she was she had no idea what some people would do to her. Plus she couldn't help but believe every word Elisa said, after looking into those eyes, Kyra was sure she was telling the truth and not lying to simply make her stay.

She looked at her bare feet for a second. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Thank you Kyra. I promise you will not regret staying and I shall help you find out information about your mother."

"But you have to promise that you will help me,"

"I promise. Get yourself dressed in the clean clothes in your wardrobe and then come and find me in the room across from this one and I shall show you around." Elisa said, smiling warmly. She then left, closing the mahogany door behind her with a snap.

Kyra sighed. She was starting a new life and had to, somehow, not screw this one up. To start she needed to at least smell acceptable. Thankfully she had packed some toiletries when she left home. Home... Then she thought of Edie.

Stay safe mom, Kyra silently prayed, as she made her way to the large wardrobe.


	4. Elisa's Place

**AN: Wow I can't believe I'm finally on Chapter Four! I really hope you are enjoying this FanFic, and it shall get a lot better from this chapter onwards! Please leave your reviews so I can get some feedback, it would be great to hear from you guys, thanks so much for reading this far, and stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Kyra straightened out her slightly creased jeans and flattened out her fuchsia coloured tank top.

She was ready to find Elisa and look around her new home, and she had never felt as nervous in her entire life. It still all seemed so surreal identical to when she woke up and was faced with three complete strangers that hour, which now seemed like days, ago. Kyra sighed and looked down at her dirty clothes folded neatly before the wardrobe. Already it was beginning to feel like home. Kyra then made to the door and, inhaling deeply, she opened the mahogany wood and peered outside to the corridor.

Directly facing her was another door, the one she was presumably supposed to go through to find Elisa. The corridor itself was well lit and cosy, like her room. The walls were decorated with a granny like floral pattern, and to the far left was a bright window, sunlight pouring in behind another lace curtain. Next to the door she was meant to enter was another and beside her door was another. To the far right, down the opposite end, was a small end table with a vase and flowers perched cutely on top.

Kyra stepped out into the warm corridor and closed her door. She felt unusually shy, she was quite talkative to new people, but under her circumstances she figured why. Glancing at her shoes, Kyra lifted her head and knocked lightly on the mahogany door.

"Come in!" Called Elisa's instantly recognisable voice. Kyra whimpered slightly, then opened the door.

Kyra paused at the sight of the room, dumbfounded. Elisa was bent over a bed, where a thick, green scaled girl was snoring loudly, her long, spiked tail fluttering slightly off the edge of the bed. In the bed next to the green scaled girl was another girl with long shining hair who was reading a book but glanced upwards with a smile at Kyra. To the far right of the room, before the fireplace, was a pair of twins, floating inches off the ground, cross legged and humming in unison. A light yellow glow surrounded their bodies, which complimented the sunlight outside pouring into the room via two large windows situated above the beds and there occupants.

"Kyra! You found me okay I see!" Elisa laughed, as she straightened up and registered Kyra's purely shocked expression.

"I – I – well, this is -" Kyra stuttered,

"Weird?" Said the long haired girl, with a giggle. Kyra nodded and blushed.

Elisa waddled over and ushered Kyra inside. "Come in," she grinned and closed the door. Kyra looked awkwardly around for somewhere to sit and spotted a chair beside the door. She hastily sat down and looked toward the floating boy and girl, feeling the long haired girl staring at her.

"Well," Elisa said, as Kyra flicked her head in her direction,"this is just one of the dorms. Here," she indicated to the green scaled girl, "is D'yan, she just arrived two weeks ago. Sat beside her in that bed is -"

"Daphne Hoope," the girl jumped from her bed as, making Kyra gasp with awe, her hair writhed as if underwater and twisted itself into a bun then perched precariously on top of her head. She bounded forward. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance." And she shook hands with a bewildered Kyra.

Elisa giggled and indicated to the floating twins. "And they are the Rayner twins, Billy and Katelin."

Katelin opened one eye at the mention of her name then pursed her lips and ceased humming. The yellow light that surround her and her brother faded and she floated back down to the carpet, arms folded, glaring at Kyra. With a yelp, Billy fell to the ground and landed with a bang. He yelped in pain.

"What the heck are you doing Katelin?" Billy yelled, his back to Kyra, rubbing his behind. Kyra snorted with laughter and he stood up and whirled around.

"We have a new guest Billy." Katelin said, icily. She and Billy looked nothing alike within comparison. Katelin had dark, seemingly black hair and had sharp feline-like features. She also had beautifully flawless olive skin. Billy had dirty blonde hair, cutely boyish features and fair skin, with piercing green eyes and a slightly muscular frame. He ran a hand through his floppy hair.

"Hi, I'm Billy," he grinned, making Kyra glance away and blush wildly again.

"I see you and Billy look to be good friends." Elisa said, winking at Kyra.

"Unlikely. This girl is an emotional wreck Billy. Get into a relationship with her and you'd face hell yourself." Katelin hissed, nastily.

"Hey -" Kyra began, standing rapidly. Katelin raised her left eyebrow and took a threatening step forward, but Billy gripped her shoulder and wrenched her from moving any closer.

"Leave it," he warned then turned with his boyish grin to Kyra, "ignore her, she's a little miffed that we've got on from first impressions and she's completely friendless and a total -"

But Katelin elbowed her brother in the groin, making him double over and gasp in pain.

"Katelin! There's no need for that!" Elisa exclaimed, rushing to Billy's aid. She helped him back to his feet and sat him of a two seated sofa nearby. Katelin merely sneered at Kyra and turned. She then sat down on the carpet and began to hum. As she did so she floated upwards once again and hovered, the yellow light dawning around her once more. Kyra frowned moodily at Katelin's back and stuck her tongue out, making Daphne giggle.

Elisa turned back to Kyra and shot a disappointed glance at the hovering teenager. "I apologise for her behaviour Kyra, she finds new ones threatening. She's the alpha female, if you will, of the others."

Kyra nodded, still staring at Katelin's back. "How did she know I was upset?"

"She's a telepath, like Billy, but the extent and abilities of their powers differ."

"Yeah," Billy wheezed, "like I can create illusions and travel on the astral plane. Katelin can render people unconscious and delete memory."

"Anyway," Elisa urged, "let's move on."

"But you haven't told her what I can do!" Daphne interjected. Elisa rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Okay! Daphne can move and rotate her hair to her chosen will, considering it is over a foot long and as sturdy as steel." Elisa explained as Daphne demonstrated. Her hair fell like slithering snakes from the bun and began to writhe. It bunched into what looked like a long, maroon coloured metal rope and whipped over to the chair Kyra was sat on. She jumped out of the way in alert as Daphne's hair gripped a leg of the chair and swung it around above their heads like a lasso. Daphne brought it back down to the carpet after a few more seconds of showing off and replaced it back into it's original position. Her long, rope like hair recoiled back into a bun on top of her head.

"Okay Miss Show-Off," Elisa commented, indicating for Kyra to follow as she made to the door. All Kyra could do was stare in awe but snapped from her trance and quickly followed. Elisa opened the door and pointed to the one beside Kyra's.

"Through there is Annika and Stacy's room, no one aside to them tends to venture in there. I think its because we're all scared as to what we would find," Elisa chuckled. Kyra frowned at the door with curiosity. She was aching, already, to know what it looked like in there and she made a silent vow to find out before she departed.

Elisa made her way further down the corridor then opened the door to her immediate right. Kyra peered inside and was met with a loud yell. A boy with shockingly yellow coloured hair jumped in surprise from a bed in the far left of the room and landed with a crash on the laminated flooring. With a squeal, a curly brown haired girl emerged from under the duvet, her eyes wide.

"Sebastian, Marie? What the heck is this?" Elisa exclaimed. Sebastian jumped to his feet, only clothed in boxers, and shook his head sheepishly.

"I simply have no idea Elisa. I somehow ended up in my boxers whilst trying to do homework and this girl suddenly appeared in my bed half naked and tried to make out with me! What are the odds huh?"

But Elisa was clearly not convinced from Sebastian's comical outburst. "Marie," the girl scampered to her feet and grabbed her clothes which were strewn across the floor and held them across her bra and knickers, "out." She rushed past, her eyes barely meeting Kyra's, then disappeared, literally, into thin air.

"Sebastian, we have a new arrival. At least put some clothes on!" Elisa demanded, as he rolled his sparkling golden eyes and swept up his jeans and shirt. He slipped them on in silence, Kyra watching his athletic frame. She was now sure that she would like it here, especially with all the eye candy knocking around.

"Now, let's introduce. Sebastian, this is Kyra Mayton. Kyra, this is Sebastian Harris." The two teens nodded in acknowledgement of one another and Elisa moved from the room, shaking her head and muttering something Kyra couldn't hear.

Kyra followed until Elisa came to a flight of stairs leading down and some leading upwards then across to the left.

"Up there, is some more dorms my bedroom and the living room, plus the shared bathroom and a small kitchen. So feel free to do whatever you like." Elisa said. She led them down the wooden stairs then turned left. Kyra followed, the steps creaking and groaning as she went.

"And down here is the main kitchen and living room, also a small study." Elisa waddled down the small corridor and indicated to the left to a small, musty, room with a desk and a clearly outdated computer, along with a brown chair and a large bookshelf covering the entire far wall of the study.

"Not many of the others come in here, they don't attend school so it's really of no use." Elisa airily said.

Kyra was surprised at Elisa's words. Not one of the kids here attend school, and all looked as if they were supposed to. But then again, not many of the kids here would pass as average school kids, Kyra concluded.

"Over here, is the main kitchen," Elisa entered through an arched doorway to the right of the study. The kitchen was large and spacious, with all the appliances to the opposite far wall. Pots and pans hung above a large, marble topped island in the centre of the kitchen which was surrounded by seven bar stools, a violet haired boy sat at one, playing loudly on a hand held games device.

"Hey Tyler," Elisa warmly said, the boy looked up.

"Hello Elisa." His stunningly electric purple eyes swept over to Kyra and narrowed slightly.

"Hi," Kyra smiled, "I'm Kyra Mayton."

The boy simply nodded. "My name is Tyler Gordellini. I'm thrilled to meet your acquaintance." His voice was monotone and expressionless. Kyra found it quite disturbing at how dull and simply motionless he sat there, only his fingers and thumbs actively working over the games device as he continued to stare at her.

"Anyway," Elisa cheerfully perked, "let's move on." She turned and waddled out of the door, her bushy blonde ringlets a cloud behind her. Kyra slowly turned, frowning at the boy as he still stared at her, then quickly followed Elisa out of the door.

Elisa was stood at a large archway, larger than the kitchens, which revealed the entire of the living room. Kyra entered and peered inquisitively around. To the far left was a florally patterned sofa, like the wallpaper still around the house, and a small television before it. Two windows shone light through into the warm room, and Kyra spotted the busy New York street outside. To the far right was another fireplace, with a deep oak coffee table before it and a two seated floral sofa behind that and a matching chair to the left of the sofa.

But what attracted Kyra most about this room was the man sat in the centre of the room, his eyes closed, moving his outstretched arms around before him. His floppy black hair was ruffling lightly, as if caught in a breeze, and Kyra became enchanted by his beautifully sculpted face. All of his features were Adonis like, high cheekbones, slightly arched eyebrows, a longish nose and thin, yet seemingly luscious lips. Kyra felt a bit of a flutter and attempted to shake herself from her daze...

Elisa chuckled lightly. "That's my husband Ash, he's just doing his daily routine,"

"Well what's that?" Kyra whispered.

"He is reinforcing his illusions Kyra. You see, from the outside this place looks like a dilapidated electronics shop but obviously, it's a lot more on the inside. Ash's power is illusions, to any mutant nor any passer by, they wouldn't give a second look to this place."

"Wow, he must be pretty powerful to constantly keep the illusion up,"

"I guess you could say that. But like anyone, he has his weaknesses."

"Indeed I do," came a voice, making Kyra jump. Ash stood to his feet, making Kyra gasp, and towered over the duo. He was at least six foot tall and smiled down at the new arrival. "I trust my wife has introduced myself. But allow me, Ashton Govern, at your assistance." His voice was sultry and musical, and raised a lump is Kyra's throat.

He bowed slightly then took Kyra's left hand and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Kyra blushed frantically and looked down at her feet. She looked back up, to a concerned expression on Ash's face.

"Miss Mayton, I have heard from my wife of your situation. But rest assured, you are in possibly the most safest place in New York. Being here is for your own good."

Kyra nodded slightly in response and the image of her mother's tear stricken face jumped across her mind's eye.

"I've explained Ash, I promised her we would find out some information on her mother." Elisa said, quietly, as she slipped her left arm around Ash's right.

"I don't think that would be a problem Miss Mayton. We have a shapeshifter living here with us also, she could morph and visit your mother, wherever she may be, and make sure she is safe." Ash lightly said. Kyra stared in amazement at him. He wasn't serious, surely...

"Very well," Ash laughed, from Kyra's expression, "Sabathy?" Ash called, into the room. With a loud meow, a house cat slipped out from under the floral sofa and jumped onto the coffee table. It sat on the glass and, within seconds, it began to grow rapidly, outwards and upwards, it's light red fur retracting into it's peachy coloured skin, until it morphed into a smiling pyjama dressed girl.

"Hey Ash! Hi Elisa!" The girl exclaimed, waving, her ginger hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Sabathy, this is Kyra Mayton,our new arrival and she wishes of a favour from you." Ash smiled. Sabathy jumped from the coffee table and came to the trio, her eyes narrowed at Kyra. Great, Kyra thought, another hater...

Sabathy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh wow, you're the girl from the television! Sorry for the evil eyes, I'm kinda short sighted!" She talked rapidly, and loudly, much to Kyra's surprise. "So, what's the favour, I'm happy to help!"

"Well, it's my mom. She tried to protect me a few days ago from my stepdad, and I think she's been arrested but I ran away so I don't know, and Ash said you could go out and find some information about her." Kyra stumbled her words out fast and could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Wow," Sabathy's small face drooped in sadness, "that's harsh. But yes, I'd love to help! Do you have a scent for me so I can smell her out?"

Kyra looked around wildly then looked down at her tanktop. "This should work, she washed these clothes herself,"

Sabathy leaned forward and smelt the tanktop around her stomach area. She leaned up as normal, her eyes closed. "Okay, I have the scent. I won't be long." And with that, she morphed amazingly back into her feline form.

"Sabathy, don't leave it too late! Be home before dark! And be careful!" Elisa called, as Sabathy meowed loudly then bolted down the corridor and jumped through the cat flap on the heavily bolted front door.

Ash hugged Elisa closely. "Don't worry Elisa, Sabathy is careful, she won't get herself into trouble. She's one of the more responsible ones."

"I know Ash, but she's also one of the more social and playful ones. She finds another cat and she's away Ash, you know how distracted she can get."

Kyra had watched Sabathy run down the narrow corridor then turned back to Elisa. "If anything happens to her, I'm taking full responsibility. She's extremely kind for doing what she's doing, and I wouldn't ever forgive myself."


	5. A Mother's Troubles

Edie King awoke suddenly. She had the most amazing dream, her daughter had returned, and they embraced in hug, but she felt a huge weight of disappointment drop in her stomach when she realized it was not real.

Edie swung her legs out from the mattress and placed her bare feet on the freezing stone ground. The cell was unbelievably cold. She had been here since she was arrested, that night two days ago. No matter how much she tried, she could not stop replaying that night over and over in her head. She stared at the weak moonlight which shone through the bars of the small box window and let her mind drift...

_Two days ago..._

_Edie felt the fury bubble up within her in the few seconds that Jason raised his hand to strike Kyra. She leapt from her seat and grabbed his arm, she saw the police officers from the corner of her eye rush to grapple her, and pulled back with all the might she could possibly muster. She bellowed, animal like, with fury. All she wanted to do was make him suffer, for ever trying to hurt her daughter._

_She felt his arm break loudly underneath her vice like grip, and she was intent on not letting go. Kyra almost screamed, her eyes alight with fear and horror._

_"Go, Kyra, go!" Edie yelled, literally half a second before she was apprehended. She could feel the tears now streaming down her face as her daughter scrambled from the room. Edie saw her daughter's back in slow motion it felt, this could very well be the last time she would see her..._

_Then everything happened so fast. The officers clambered on top of the fighting couple, Edie now trying to hit every inch of Jason she could find, Jason yelling in agony and frustration, trying to fend off his enraged wife. The female officer managed, somehow, to grab Edie's waist and pull her with such force, it winded her. But Edie did not let go. She pulled Jason's broken arm more and found his face with her free hand, then punched his eye forcefully. The male officer then grabbed Edie's punching hand and pulled it behind her back, making Edie grunt. She then gave in, fury still coursing through her, and let go of Jason completely._

_The female officer immediately stumbled backwards then flipped Edie over onto her stomach on the carpet, with surprising speed and agility. Edie's face slammed onto the carpet and felt a tooth break in her mouth. All she could then possibly register was the policewoman's loud and authoritative voice yell at her, quoting her right to remain silent and so forth, and the strong taste of warm blood in her mouth. Then, in all her anger and exhaustion, Edie blacked out._

_Edie awoke in the cell. She had no idea where she was but she then instantly rolled onto her left side and vomited on the ground. She coughed and coughed, until the tears were streaming from her eyes and a police officer, the woman whom arrested her, approached the cell bars._

_"Mrs King, you are being held in custody in the Downtown police station until we have established contact with your lawyer for a formal questioning. You are allowed one phone call in the next twelve hours." _

_But all these words Edie didn't hear. All she could think of was her daughter. Kyra. _

_"Where is she?! Where's my daughter?!" Edie screamed at the officer._

_"We don't know Mrs King we have a search -"_

_"Where is she?!" Edie echoed, throwing herself at the bars, the officer taking a cautious step backwards, totally calm. "Please..." Edie sobbed._

_"I'm sorry Mrs King, we have no leads on your daughters whereabouts..."_

_"Bastards," Edie cried, "where is she...my little Kyra..."_

Edie shivered. She hated recalling that night, but she couldn't help it, not when she knew that her daughter was out there, alone, and she had told her to go. Guilt plagued her conscience, but she felt no regret towards Jason. He had deserved what he got. And God knows how many times she was absent and he could have abused Kyra...

Edie placed her head in her hands and began to cry. Cry because she felt so helpless sat here doing nothing for her daughter, plus her idiot lawyer was refusing to cooperate due to the exposure of her daughter as a mutant. No one had bothered to visit her either. Jason was probably in custody somewhere else, Edie hoped, for his attempt to hurt Kyra. Her sister Ruth hadn't even bothered to see how she was doing, well, who would? Once your daughter or loved one is exposed for who they really are in this world, no one wants to know.

As Edie began to shake with anger and frustration, she failed to notice a ginger house cat slip through the bars of the box window and land, silently, on the cold stone before her. It wasn't until the cat meow, did Edie look up in surprise.

"What the -?!" Edie cried, recoiling. The cat cocked its head to one side then yawned, exposing razor sharp teeth then suddenly began to shift and grow, right before Edie's eyes, until a girl was sat in the exact spot where the cat had just been. Edie gasped in horror and shock. It was the lack of sleep, she instantly concluded, to her seeing a cat just transform into a girl.

"Hi!" The girl smiled, playfully. "I'm Sabathy Stead."

"I – I don't know what you are but you better get outta here before I scream for someone to come missy!" Edie exclaimed.

But the girl just grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you I've come on a very important mission!" Sabathy whispered, her large teal coloured eyes sparkling in the moonlight, which emphasised her ghostly appearance in the darkness.

Edie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What mission? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for your daughter, Kyra's mom! She's perfectly safe and needs to know where you are," Sabathy said. Edie felt a thump of relief rise in her throat, but she leapt forward and grabbed Sabathy's shoulders.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Edie growled, shaking Sabathy slightly.

"Yes yes Kyra's mom, your daughter is in Downtown New York with my guardian! She's fine and is with people like her!" Sabathy cried, bewildered.

Edie relaxed and let go, then leaned against the mattress. "Thank God. I've been so worried! Who is this guardian she is with?"

"The guardian is Elisa Govern, she is also a mutant and houses other runaway mutants. I can assure you Kyra's mom that she is totally trustworthy. She saved my life," Sabathy whispered, then looked away, recalling a painful memory.

"Well, tell this Elisa thank you and tell Kyra – tell her I love her. Also, that I will get out soon and look for her and not to make a mess whilst she is staying with you, okay?" Edie instructed. Sabathy nodded enthusiastically then paused and twitched her head upwards, towards the large bars to their left.

"Somebody is coming! Good luck Kyra's mom and I hope you get out soon!" Sabathy called then, as she leapt upwards towards the small bars on the box window, she morphed back and slipped away. Edie was tempted to call her back, and get more information, but the jingle of keys alerted her and she rapidly stood.

A male officer was stood with a hooded other as he unlocked the bars and slid them across to the left. "Mrs King you have a visitor. Five minutes." And the officer disappeared down the corridor.

"Good evening Mrs King," said the hooded figured.

"Who are you? Kyra?" Edie demanded.

The hooded figure advanced into the cell, thick black boots slapping the stone underfoot. "Of course not, Mrs King, I'm someone much worse."

"What?"

"My name is Ryan, Mrs King, and I need to know of your daughter," the figure had an alluring and dangerous voice.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything about her, what do you want with her?"

"I need to know for purely personal reasons only, which I intent not to discuss here, Mrs King. Let's just say," the figure revealed a pale white hand which began to glow with a fiery red heat which grew hotter and hotter, "if you do not tell me anything, I would be sorely tempted to melt the skin off your bones Mrs King."

Edie figured instantly, he was a mutant. And she had no idea of the extent of his powers. She had to tell him something...

"I have no idea where she is. After I tried to protect her from my husband she ran away and revealed herself. I've heard nothing from her." Edie lied, staring precisely at his eyes. They stared back, glowing red like his clawed hand. "But, all I do know, is that she was planning to travel to Austin, Texas, where her dad lives. She could have gone there."

The bright glow of Ryan's hand and eyes died down and he bowed slightly. "Thank you for your information, Mrs King. I hope, for your daughter's sake, that you are not lying. Good night." And he swept from the room.

The officer quickly returned then bolted back the bars and disappeared once more, Edie still staring at the opposite wall where the officer just stood. Hopefully her lies would derail this Ryan from looking for her in New York, and at least still keep her even more safe. Edie sat back down on the mattress and prayed for her daughter.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the short length of this chapter, I just wanted to establish what had happened to Edie to clear anything up there. So, how are you finding my first proper X-Men FanFic? Post some reviews, let me know. There shall be another chapter real soon, so stay tuned!**


	6. Decisions

Kyra bit her nails anxiously. Thoughts of where Sabathy was, if she had found her mother, were constantly running through her head. It had been three hours… _three hours…_

The dim kitchen lights were enough to send Kyra into a slumber, and she nearly dozed off, her arm slipping underneath her as she sat at the kitchens island. She had that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, desperate to know the truth, which had kept her awake since eight this evening. It was now eleven thirty, and the feline shapeshifter still hadn't returned…

"Kyra?" A voice called, from the large archway. She didn't turn, but still stared at the clock on the opposite wall, the seconds ticking by so slowly it seemed. It wasn't until Tamara moved into her line of view did she finally look up at her rounded face, creased with worry.

"Look," Tamara sat before her, blocking Kyra's view of the clock, "Sabathy will return. She's currently a cat, their fast, but need time to find their way home. New York's a big place," Tamara smiled, attempting to inject humour into the tense situation. Kyra couldn't even force a smile, even if Tamara's warm face urged her to do so.

"I don't know Tamara. Everything is moving so fast, I'm still being searched for I know it. After what happened before I came here… And my mom, she's probably locked up somewhere, helpless and terrified," Kyra whispered. Tamara sighed and hugged her closely, Kyra burying her face into Tamara's shoulder.

"Oh great, that's just what we need, lesbians in the house." A voice snarled. Tamara parted slowly and turned to the doorway, as Kyra leaned back and buried her face into her hands.

"Katelin, go away, she's upset," Tamara simply said.

"I will, when she does. What the hell is she doing here anyway?" Katelin nastily said, folding her arms and cocking her head to one side.

"She was revealed Katelin, you of all people should know how that –"

"My stepfather was hitting me, okay?" Kyra exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I ran away from home, was found by Elisa then the police tried to capture me so I revealed my powers to push things. So that's why I'm here, okay Katelin?"

The olive skinned mutant raised her eyebrows in shock; it had been a long time since someone had spoken to her like that in the house.

"If you think, that I'm going to be spoken too like that from a blond haired bimbo like you, then you seriously need to re-evaluate your attitude, _Kyra." _Katelin hissed, stepping forward, squaring straight up to the heavily breathing teen. They were both within inches of each other, the tips of their noses almost touching, Kyra staring straight into those cat like eyes.

"Guys, this isn't the time. Leave it." Tamara commanded, gently taking Kyra's arm and leading her back to her seat. The two mutant's eyes did not break their contact until Kyra sat and turned to face the clock. Katelin shot her a lethal look and stalked past her to the sink to retrieve a glass of water. Tamara's eyes followed her, narrowed, and then she sat; looking at Kyra.

"Ignore her. I know it's hard, but she'll lay off you soon enough." Tamara assured, as Katelin airily passed them and disappeared to the right, her long curtain of dark hair swinging behind her.

"I hope so, because she's gonna drive me crazy being like that." Kyra muttered. She rose from her seat then made to the window, still biting her nails, hoping that she may spot a sleek house cat slip across the street. Tamara watched her, brow furrowed.

Kyra parted the blinds and peered through to the quiet and darkened road outside. There was no sign of a ginger house cat, just a few stationary cars, the yellow police tape around the spot she was revealed and a few dim street lamps. She shivered at the sight of the police tape, and turned away, that night flooding back in a blurry haze. She felt a weight drop in her stomach.

"She isn't coming back."

"Kyra," Tamara quietly said, "she's coming back, trust me."

She ran a hand through her floppy blonde hair and returned once again to her seat, her head bowed, the tears welling again. Tamara rubbed her back therapeutically but cocked her head up at the sound of the cat flap out in the hallway.

"Kyra, its Sabathy!" Tamara cried, smiling widely. Kyra jumped to her feet and, just as Tamara had said, in strolled a human form Sabathy, tousle haired but smiling weakly.

"Oh, thank God!" Kyra exclaimed, rushing to Sabathy and hugging her in a bone crushing embrace. Sabathy squealed in pain and gently removed Kyra from breaking anymore bones.

"It's nice to see you to Kyra," Sabathy croaked.

Kyra parted and stood back, but her enlightened mood dipped at the sight of Sabathy's crestfallen face. "Sabathy, what is it? Is my mom hurt?"

Sabathy didn't reply but hobbled past her and sat in the vacant seat that was Kyra's. "No, she's fine, I think,"

"What?"

"I mean, she looks okay Kyra, but she's locked up. She's in the cells." Sabathy said, looking upwards, her large teal coloured eyes sparkling with sympathy.

Kyra felt a knot tie in her stomach, it was what she had feared but she still couldn't suppress the anxious feelings, even if her mother was possibly in the safest place she could be.

"Thanks, Sabathy. I really appreciate what you've done. But I need to see her; I need to speak to her,"

"No." Tamara instantly said. "No way, not out there by yourself in New York, of all places! Do you know how dangerous it is? Especially since everyone within a ten mile radius knows you're a mutant!"

Kyra whirled around. "Look Tamara, this is my mom at stake! She could have been transferred right now for all I know to some other station, or prison for that matter! I have to speak to her!"

"You can't. Its eleven forty five, Kyra. My dad will know if you leave."

"Not if I can help it."

"No, Annika." Tamara insisted.

The tall, pale skinned mutant stepped into the room, dressed in black, one thin eyebrow arched up into her thick fringe. "Why? I'm an empath I can make everyone in this building fall into the deepest sleep they could ever have,"

Tamara sighed and threw up her hands, her soft face creased. "No! If you go then that gives any psycho out there a better chance to kill even more of you. I'm not letting you go, Annika."

"I don't care what anyone says I'm going. I need to see her Tamara. You don't understand." Kyra pressed, her eyes blazing as she stared at Tamara. Her face fell, defeated.

"You go near that door… And you're on your own." Tamara spat and she sat back down, her back to the three girls. It hurt Kyra to see the only proper friend she had made here, turn against her. Kyra could see why, but she couldn't just hang around here when she knew that her mother was out there. Alone.

"I'm going. Annika, you with me?" The black haired mutant nodded enthusiastically. Kyra turned to Sabathy. "I'm not asking you to come, but I have no idea where these cells are."

"I do," Annika chirped, "I was a real bad ass in junior high, but don't ask."

Kyra nodded and headed for the large archway, but she paused and turned to Tamara and Sabathy.

"Tamara, please don't tell your mom. Sabathy, don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. I promise I'll be back before sunrise. Thanks." Kyra sternly said, she turned once more and headed for the door, Annika close behind. Sabathy opened her mouth to protest, but held her tongue when she saw Annika disappear from view.

Kyra made her way down the dark hallway; the only ghostly light that from the small box window on the door. Kyra reached for the door but suddenly felt a pale, cold hand grip her wrist. She gasped and turned to the flight of stairs. The perpetrator stepped down… it was Billy.

"You scared the hell outta me,"

"Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?" Billy insisted, yawning.

"I know where my mom is, so I'm going to look for her. Don't come Billy. I won't be long." Kyra rapidly said, scanning Billy's incredibly cute yet tired face.

"No way, it's too late. Don't be stupid Kyra." Billy whispered, slightly more alert, his grip tighter. Kyra frowned and pulled him off, watching as Billy's eyes opened some more, steadily becoming more awake.

"Leave me alone Billy. I have Annika; it's going to be fine."

"I'm not letting you leave Kyra, you can find her in the morning." Billy said an octave louder. Kyra narrowed her eyes at his persistence and attempted to shuffle his broad frame out of her way. He just grabbed both of her wrists and held her close.

"Don't be stupid, you're not going," Billy murmured.

As fast and as sleek as a fox, Annika slipped beside the scrapping pair and lightly touched Billy's forehead. A golden haze, like mist, enveloped his head and he slumped down the wall, releasing Kyra's arms. A large dopey smile arose across his face and he began quietly chuckling at the sight of his bare feet in his pajama bottoms.

"He's gonna be fine. He's now got the temporary mind set of a six year old." Annika whispered a sly smirk on her face. Kyra stared in amazement at Billy's comical mental alteration then turned her attention to the door. As quiet as she could she unbolted the three thick metal locks and twisted the key. With a slight creak, the door opened and a chilly breeze blew into the hallway. Kyra shivered and wrapped her hoodie tightly around her, then stepped out into the dark New York night. She turned to Annika, who was moving Billy further up the staircase. He plonked back down on a step and began playing rock, paper, scissors with himself.

She then moved out and swept her left hand over before her, in one swift motion. The golden haze she had passed onto Billy drifted up into the house like an invasive mist, intent on infecting any person it could find. Annika then closed the door.

"We need to cover our tracks. Anyone struck with the sleep mist will be in a very deep sleep for a good six hours." She turned to Kyra with that sly smile and made her way down the street, her thick heeled boots clapping on the sidewalk.

Kyra gave one last appreciative glance at the deceptively dilapidated electronics shop and ran after Annika, hoping she would be back in the morning, and praying she could speak to her mother.


End file.
